Schottky diodes are well suited for use in high frequency applications because they have short reverse recovery times and low forward voltages, i.e., low losses. However, they have breakdown voltages of less than 200 volts which limits their use to low voltage applications. Schottky diodes are typically comprised of a high work function metal in contact with an N-type conductivity epitaxial layer which is grown on a substrate material of N-type conductivity. Techniques for increasing the breakdown voltage have resulted in an increase in the forward voltage and a decrease the switching speed of the Schottky diode.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a Schottky diode capable of withstanding a large reverse bias voltage while maintaining a low forward voltage drop and fast switching characteristics. It would be of further advantage for the method of manufacturing the Schottky diode to be cost and time efficient and compatible with Schottky diode manufacturing processes.